Untitled and UnsureREVISED!
by Catalina4
Summary: Ummmmm a H/H set up, harry not sure, hermione not sure, but something will definately happen, but of course there is an obstacle. Someone else is moving in for the kill, and it won't be someone you expect...


It wasn't that Harry Potter didn't wish that he could be an ordinary wizard, if that even counts as ordinary, it just so happened that he had a scar on his head that was famous, and lived with a family that would rather see him buried alive. At least he had school.  
  
Harry dipped his quill into some ink. His essay wasn't even started yet, and it was almost his birthday. He glanced at the top of his parchment. Bodega the Crazed never died. Discuss in a five-paragraph essay. Harry sighed, he was not going to do homework on his birthday, but he didn't see a way around it unless he finished his essay in, he glanced at the red digital numbers on the clock, fifteen minutes. Harry decided that he would do it tomorrow, and that he wouldn't mind. It would give him an excuse not to watch Dudley do dance mix number 10 for an hour. He put away his work and waited for the now familiar swoosh of wings to come. He checked his clock every now and again, and when exactly 15 minutes had past he heard the tap at his window. He stood excitedly and let in 4 owls. Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, An important looking school bird that was soon out the window again, Hermione's owl, who she had gotten that summer, and Hedwig, Harry's owl. Each bird immediately flew to Hedwig's cage, and each got a drink with a very impatient looking Hedwig glaring at everyone of him or her. Harry sat on his bed, looking at all the parcels. Suddenly, he heard a thump outside his window. Then a crash. Harry jumped and ran to the window, wand out, ready for anything, even if he did have to break the underage wizarding law by cursing someone. He glanced down at the rosebush beneath his window and there lying peacefully in the thorns, was a very dazed and confused Errol holding an extremely large package.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Harry as he raced down to the garden and picked a quivering Errol out of a rosebush. Quickly he brought him back to his room, placed him into Hedwig's cage, and took the parcel to his bed. It felt heavy which was unlike the usual food that Mrs. Weasly sent him, more bulky, like a new cloak. He opened it excitedly stopping only to read the letter, which said:  
  
Dearest Harry, Please enjoy the new clothes, I made them myself! I am going to send Percy's owl with food; he should be there soon. Harry glanced up to find Percy's owl at the window, he opened it up, took the slightly hefty package from him, and turned back to Mrs. Weasley's letter. I would like to tell you that this year Ron is going to Hermione's house, the invitation is extended to you of course. They will be picking him up the day after tomorrow. Please send return owl as soon as you can concerning this. Love you, Molly Weasly Harry quickly scrawled a note to Mrs. Weasly, he didn't want to be left out. Dear Mrs. Weasly, I would be delighted to come, please tell Them to stop be my house. Thanks you for everything, you really shouldn't spoil me! From, Harry Hedwig flew to him immediately and was off in a moment. He looked at the clothes that Mrs. Weasly had made him and smiled. Pajamas. He should have known. He turned to Hermione's present and was pleased to see that her owl was waiting for a reply. He looked at the card, which simply said Happy Returns Harry! He tore open the package and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Wow Hermione!" he gasped slowly lifting out the contents of the box. Hermione had sent him a photo album of the three friends at Hogwarts. He slowly flipped through the pages, but one in particular made his heart pound. It was a picture of the three of them, the two boys holding up Hermione in their first year. "Oh wow!" he thought "I didn't know she got this developed!" He turned the page and a scrap of paper fluttered out with Hermione's neat handwriting on it.  
  
Harry-  
  
Please look at the third picture on the fourth page. Harry quickly flipped through the pages, then turned back to the note. Take out the picture, and look on the reverse side. Love, Hermione P.S. My parents are picking you up on Monday, have your trunk ready. Harry looked at the picture before taking it out. It was a picture of the two of them, sharing a kiss on a dare. Harry shivered with delight at the memory. ::FLAHBACK!!!!:: "I dare you to kiss him!" Lavender squealed excitedly. "Oh no, I couldn't!" Whispered Hermione franticly. She wanted to, with all her heart. But no one must know she would only be a friend, never more. Even though it was her 6th year at Hogwarts with Harry she couldn't bring herself to face the truth. She wanted to bring him into her arms, and. "Hermione, can you help me with something?" A strong voice asked coming from behind Hermione's shoulder. Hermione jumped out of her trance and turned to face the man of her dreams, Harry Potter. "Oh Harry," she sighed and before he could do anything, she had jumped up and taken him into her arms, kissing him hard and long.  
  
DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything except the story line and a few made up things. That's it! 


End file.
